


Certainty

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Vision, Valentine's Day, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Garnet stumbles across an abnormal vision.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Anawinkaro.  
> Consider this a Valentine's gift.

Future vision can sometimes be a burden.

Sometimes it will show you the very moment of someone’s death, friendships disappearing thanks to changing something in the slightest, misfortune, chaos, ruin brought by inaction and ruin brought by action.

However, it can also show other stuff.

Garnet came across the best example of these positive futures the day Steven asked her if it was a good idea to sit above his father’s van for a parade.

It was then that she found the most intriguing vision of the future she ever saw.

She saw herself attending to a human wedding in the beach. Teal and pink decorations littered the beach as the sun was setting down.

Standing in the center of the altar there were two persons, one heavily resembled Steven except that he was an adult in the vision, while the other was a woman who was dressed in traditional indian attire. She didn’t recognize her, but seeing her smile as she recited her vows filled her with pride.

The intriguing part came when Garnet noticed something.This particular future was certain.

Normally, a vision of the future would appear hazy thanks to the uncertainty that certain events leading to another could occur.

However, this vision was awfully clear. This meant that no matter how many events future would unfold before this one. Steven marrying to this mysterious woman in a distant future was something that will happen no matter what.

After wiping a tear from beneath her shades, Garnet told Steven that it would be a good way to help his father, receiving a huge smile from him as well as a request to make his hair into a soapy brush.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

A pair of months later, Steven defeated a corrupted gem with the help of a young girl named Connie.

Upon looking at the girl, Garnet suddenly knew who was the woman in her vision as her lips formed a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through 5 different drabbles before settling on this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos if you liked this fic, and dont forget to leave a comment if you liked it as well.


End file.
